


We've Been Told About You And Your Dog

by afteriwake



Series: The Summer Of 100 Surprise Stories - Summer 2018 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, Dog Owner Spock, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I-Chaya Loves Nyota Uhura, I-Chaya is a Dog, Meet-Cute, POV Spock, Pining Spock (Star Trek), Secretary Carol Marcus, Spock/Nyota Uhura Flirting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Veterinarian Nyota Uhura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: The veterinarian clinic at the end of his block has changed ownership and once he finds out the owner is female, Spock worries he'll have to change veterinarians, as I-Chaya is not particularly...nice...to female vets. But one look at Dr. Uhura and he's smitten...and he's not the only one.





	We've Been Told About You And Your Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> This is a surprise prompt claimed by **Dreamin** (“ _23 - Spuhura - 'your dog is fine, but here’s my number anyway' veterinarian au_ ”) that I had so so much fun with.

He had noticed that there was a new doctor at the veterinary clinic on the corner, There was a new sign in front with a new doctor’s name, and the awning had changed from a red and white stripe to one that was a nice sky blue. The font on the information painted on the window had gone from a simple block print to something that resembled a cursive font.

All in all, he suspected the veterinary clinic had undergone a management change and the new occupant was a woman.

I-Chaya was not going to be happy. I-Chaya, for some reason unfathomable to him, disliked female veterinarians. He had been perfectly happy with Dr. Pike, so this was going to be...interesting.

He would whimper every time a woman dealt with him. Sometimes he would snap and once he drew blood. Selkhats were a very volatile breed, being closer to cats in their temperament than dogs, but I-Chaya was even worse than most of his breed. He was also old and grumpy, and he felt he should warn the good doctor that he may have to take his canine elsewhere.

And then he saw her and was immediately smitten.

She was kneeling in front of the clinic office, trying to unlock the door, when a young girl came holding a tiny kitten. He had exceptionally good hearing and heard the little girl say she found the kitty outside her house and she looked hurt and could she fix her? And the doctor gave the little girl a smile and said as soon as she unlocked the door the kitten would be her first patient, and what was the kitty’s name? He missed the rest of the conversation as the woman stood to unlock the door and usher her tiny patient and her tiny owner in, but he knew then this was a woman with a heart of gold.

And it helped that she was attractive. Slender but muscular, with long black hair pulled into a sleek ponytail and very bright brown eyes. He had never been a person who believed in love at first sight, though perhaps attraction might be considerable, and he was certainly attracted to the new doctor.

He went to his apartment and got his dog, snapping the leash on and walking him the short distance away to the clinic. There was a woman he did not recognize sitting at the desk, her blonde hair cut in a long bob, and she wore a blue dress with a gleam in her eye. “Do you have an appointment?” she asked, and he noticed she had a British accent.

He shook his head. “I think something is wrong with my dog.

“Well, Dr. Uhura has a patient in now, but she’s open this morning. I can mark you down, Mr...”

“Spock,” he replied.

Her smile dimmed as she nodded. “Ah. You’re I-Chaya’s owner. We were warned about you.” She made a note on her bad and then motioned to the chair. “She’ll be with you soon.”

He sat and began a nervous tapping on the floor while I-Chaya laid down at his feet. He seemed calm and Spock took in the changes as they waited. It seemed to be a much more calm inducing environment, now with many more tones of blue and may pictures of other animals all over the black. There was an area for children to play, and it seemed much more homeish than it had before.

Some time later the door opened and Dr. Uhura came out with the little girl. “So just make sure she takes her medicine, and then bring her back for her shots in two weeks,” the woman said. “Can you remember that?”

The little girl nodded. “Two weeks!” Then she frowned. “Is this going to cost me money?”

“As long as you keep taking good care of this kitty we’ll work something out. Maybe you can help us in the office.” The little girl beamed and then hugged her kitten close, walking away with one last wave before the veterinarian turned to Spock. “Are you my next patient?”

“This is Mr. Spock,” the blonde woman said. “ _His_ owner.”

Dr. Uhura’s eyes went wide. “Ah. Well, let’s see how much blood I need to donate to the Great I-Chaya today for a check-up.” Then she smiled at Spock and winked before moving to the side so they could enter the exam room.

I-Chaya perked up at the sound of Dr. Uhura’s voice, and seemed to like the way he was referred to. He pranced into the office and then sat back on his back paws, looking up expectantly at Dr. Uhura as she shut the door behind them. “He seems...lethargic,” Spock said, as I-Chaya began wagging his tail excitedly.

“Oh, is he?” Dr. Uhura said with a smile. She knelt down in front of I-Chaya and stuck out her hand for him to sniff. He did, moving all around her hand and arm, and then licked her. “No bites so far. I think we’re on our way to becoming good friend, aren’t we, Great I-Chaya?” I-Chaya sniffed and then ducked his head under her hand for her to pet. Dr. Uhura gave him so loving scratches at the head and around the neck, and then she gently picked him up to set on the table. “Oh yeah. We’re going to be best buddies.”

Spock watched as Nyota examined his dog. After a little while she turned to him. “He seems to like you,” he replied.

“I like him, too,” she said with a wide smile. “He seems to be fine. Not lethargy I can see, but his joints seem a little stiff so we’ll work on that. It’s nothing to worry about now, but when it gets colder it might be harder to get him to cooperate on walks.” She went to a pad and wrote something down and handed it to him. “If you need help taking him out, call me. I think I can convince him to cooperate.”

“How so?”

“Well, he likes me,” she said, turning back to I-Chaya and ruffling his fur. “And...I heard interesting things about the two of you. I’d like to get to know you better.”

“I would like that too,” Spock said, blushing slightly. “So I may call you?”

“I hope you do,” she said with a nod. And he knew, then, that the next time I-Chaya and he went on a walk? He would hopefully have company.


End file.
